Big Time Friend
by acceberdavis
Summary: The Big Time Rush guys are hanging out at their house in L.A. with their best freind Cara. They love her like a sister and would do anything for her. But do Kendal's feelings go further than just brotherly love?  My first ever story!


**Ok so i have never submitted anything on this site, i usually just read :) however i was feeling different and decided to write something that i myself would want to read. This is my first ever piece so reviews would be great! This is just a little scenario i've been thinking about lately and i'm pretty happy with it. It's a very rough draft and i don't Know if i will continue it.**

**So basically it's the guys from Big Time Rush just hanging out one night at their home in L.A. They are spending it with their best friend Cara who they all love like a sister. But does Kendal feel more that a brother to her? I don't own Big Time Rush but i do own Cara! Enjoy :)**

"Cara you can't drive in this weather. There's no way we are letting you leave in a storm this bad," not even questioning the option of letting her leave. It was way too dangerous for anyone to be driving this late, especially their best friend Cara.

"Seriously guys, it'll be fine. No need for the over protective act. I'm all grown up now!" She brushed off their concerns.

"Don't be stupid, it would be insane of us if we let you go." James chuckled at the idea.

"Plus it would be kind of annoying if you died or something."

"Carlos!" Everyone looked at him.

"What? Oh right, my bad."

"It's not even that windy! You're taking this too far guys, it's late I should really be going. Thanks for the pizza." She turned towards the door.

"Woah. I meant what I said. You're staying, its decided." Kendal put a firm, forceful hand on her shoulder telling her that he was being deadly serious.

"I can't just stay here, I don't have any clothes! Or a toothbrush! Socks! I don't even have socks guys. There's just no way, you're being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous is how stubborn you're being!" Kendal looked at her with such fierce protectiveness Cara couldn't keep his gaze.

"Well, considering we are older than you, therefore the adults of the house, therefore in charge, you have to do what we say!" Carlos ran through his logic.

"Dude!" Logan faced Cara, "you my friend, just got owned!" He high-fived Carlos.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Cara! Wait!"

Grabbing her keys from Kendal she ran for the door. It was when she stepped out onto the porch that she realised the boys could have been right after all. They storm was crazy. Trees were bowing over under the pressure of the wind. Rain was hitting her face leaving a stinging sensation on her cheeks, she could barely see past the first car in the driveway. Thunder trembled threateningly as she made a run for her car. Fumbling with her keys, her hands numb from the cold and wet, she reached the Ford in a matter of seconds already drenched. Her clothes were soaked through. She could hear the guys yells from the house, but she was too stubborn to turn back now and admit she was wrong.

Bright white light filled the night sky flashing so suddenly. Cara, completely numb, fell to the ground in shock and fright. The lightning left a horrible eerie feel to the night sky. Cara leant against her car, face tilted up to the sky soaking up the storms wrath, breathing deeply. "You win," a murmur to the skies as the thunder raged on.

A warm hand grabbed hers and pulled her up into the strong embrace of their arms. Without a word from Cara, Kendal lead her back to the front door and into the welcoming, dry lobby. Cara looked up at the three guys all with "I told you so" looks on their faces. Her hair clung to her face as she wrapped her arms around herself; she felt like a complete pathetic wimp. Like such a _girl. _

"You know one day you're going to realise that when we tell you something, we mean it."

She gave James her best sarcastic grimace she could muster. Stupid idiot. She hated to be in such a vulnerable position. She had nothing to say, her stubborn attitude still apparent even though she was clearly in the wrong about her situation.

"Come on. I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes." Kendal took her hand and led her up the grand staircase. His touch was so gentle and caring, Cara felt safe with Kendal. He was the best friend/big brother she had always wanted. Or was it more than that? In her conflicted state, Cara didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that everything was easy with Kendal, like breathing.

He led her down a long hallway to the last room on the left hand side. Kendal's bedroom was incredibly, well, cool. He had simple classic taste; a massive sleigh bed stood in the centre of the back wall, it looked incredibly comfy with loads of soft pillows and a great, thick, maroon duvet. Warm subtle lighting on either bedside table made the room appear so inviting and relaxing. A massive window took up most of the right hand side wall, it looked over the whole city and in the storm, trees crashed wildly against it as if trying to break through. Right in front of the window was a beautiful sleek couch in a lovely emerald jewel colour, next to it was his guitar; his prized possession.

Kendal walked over to his wardrobe on the left of the room and began to rake through his clothing.

"Okay. Here's some clothes and a towel. They will definitely be too big for you," he chuckled. She loved to hear him laugh.

"Eh, thanks I guess?" Cara looked at the clothes, turning her nose up at them jokingly.

"Hey! Those are some sick threads right there! A guy's got to look fresh you know!" He said popping his soaked collar.

"In sweats though?" Cara held up the dark grey sweats and the white v-neck t-shirt. They both started laughing; Kendal had a great smile, it seemed so genuine to Cara.

Kendal then began to undress, taking of his sweatshirt to reveal a wet shirt that clung to his amazing abs. Cara's heart stuttered; man he was hot! "Um, bathroom?" Cara gave an awkward glance at the clothes then herself.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, um sorry I forgot. Just the next door on the right," he blushed profusely as he looked down at his shoes.

"Thanks," Cara smiled with ease and headed out to get changed.

The bathroom was surprisingly clean for a house of four guys; it was modern and white with a massive shower. Cara started to peel off her drenched clothing, dumping it in the sink. She grabbed Kendal's sweat pants and put them on gratefully. They were far too long and far too big, she had to use the draw strings tying them all the way as tight as they would go to get them to stay put. She then pulled the t-shirt over her head, it smelt great of Kendal. She felt kinda creepy but it was comforting. The v-neck wasn't too ridiculously oversized like the sweats, it was slim fit on a guy but was acceptably loose on Cara. Over all she was pretty darn comfy, and if she said so herself "I look pretty hot!" Leaving her clothes to dry on the towel rail she walked back in to Kendal's room.

He was dressed in black sweats and a super dry shirt and was just reclining on his huge bed. He gave Cara the once over as she twirled, showing off her outfit. "My clothes look even better on you," Kendal instantly blushed, the words escaping him before he had time to sound less forward.

Cara just laughed, "Yeah they do, don't they?" And then she got a face full of pillow from a well aimed through by Kendal.

"Race you!" And Cara shot out the door down the hall with Kendal right on her tail. She sped down the stairs neck and neck with Kendal after her head start. They turned into the kitchen at full speed, Kendal in front with a trailing Cara behind. The guys were just hanging out in the kitchen laughing at the competition, when Cara tripped up on the long sweats landing on her knees for the worlds biggest knee slide along the whole length of the kitchen. She hit the counter with a little too much force stopping in a heap on the ground in hysterics. All the guys just starting laughing with her.

"That was EPIC!" James boomed helping Cara up on to her feet.

"Can you do it again?" Carlos shook her shoulders excitedly bouncing up and down.

"No way! That hurt dude!" Cara rubbed her shoulders, a pouty smile on her face.

"Aaaw, poor baby!" Kendal went to tickle her but she jumped and ran around the island in the middle of the kitchen straight into the side of Logan who toppled over landing on Cara.

"Dude get off! You're heavy man!" Cara panted underneath a stunned Logan.

"Hey you were the one who crashed into me!" Logan argued still not moving off of her, enjoying her struggling to lift him. They all laughed at her massive effort to move Logan with no success.

"You are all cruel, cruel boys!" she yelled kicking her legs out in frustration.

"Oh alright then! But only because you're cute when you're angry," Logan smirked at her. Cara straightened up and smooth out her clothes, sticking her tongue out at all of them.

"So we were thinking a movie or something?" James looked to Kendal and Cara who both agreed with a smile. "Sweet, what should we - "

"I'll pick!" Cara went off into the living room towards the huge movie case standing next to the big flat screen TV.

"No way, I am NOT watching some girly romantic comedy about a bunny that finds love with a badger, but they cant be together because their parents are constantly fighting with battle robots to conquer the evil Dr. Evilstein! But then a space chimp comes flying in and blast them all with his cyber bananas sending them all into a spiral of destruction and the end of the world! Aw wait that sounds awesome lets watch that!" Carlos looked eagerly towards the four people who just gave him a look that said "you should be in a mental hospital".

"Ok. No. How about The Hangover?" Kendal suggested.

"Nah seen it too many times. Lets watch Transformers!" Cara looked hopefully at the guys.

"Sweet"

"Yeah I'm down."

"Right! Snacks! Soda! Blankets! Go!" Kendal ordered and they all went to grab what they could.

Cara put the DVD in whilst the guys got the necessities. They put the food on the table in front of the sofa and helped themselves before the film started. Kendal sat on the left with Cara next to him on the double sofa. The other guys sat on the massive four seater sofa stuffing their faces.

Kendal reached for a blanket to cover himself and Cara, he could tell she was still cold from her excursion out into the storm. He could still remember when she fell, that sudden jolt in his stomach at the thought that she could have been hurt. He felt guilty that he didn't grab her and force her into a seat before she could make a break for it outside, then she would be dry and happier in her own clothes. If she even got a little sick he would kick himself. He truly did care for her, they were so close it was hard not to care so much. But he had to question his motives, did he like Cara _that way? Could he like her? Did she like him? They seemed to have moments of flirting, but then didn't she do that with all they guys? He had so many questions, he just wished that he knew the answers._

**_So that's all i've got so far! Undecided about what i will do with this at this moment in time. Reviews would be greatly appreciated because this is my first story! Please be honest and tell me what you thought :) thank you muchly!_**


End file.
